Twist
by Matthew Black Potter Malfoy
Summary: Morgana está incomodada com o modo como Arthur está focado no trabalho e não se preocupa mais com a própria vida pessoal. Tentando ajudar o irmão, ela marca um encontro às cegas para Arthur. Mas um mal entendido faz com que Arthur acabe em um encontro com Merlin. Como as coisas irão evoluir a partir daí?


**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: Merthur**

 **Disclaimer: Só as informações erradas sobre o corpo humano é que são minhas! =***

* * *

Morgana entrou no pub abarrotado de pessoas, ignorando os olhares que as pessoas lançavam em sua direção – ela sabia que chamava atenção onde passava, mas no momento estava com a cabeça cheia demais para perder tempo apreciando o efeito que causava nos outros – e caminhando em linha reta até a mesa mais afastada da porta, onde sabia que encontraria seus amigos.

"Onde ele está, Gwaine?" Ela perguntou de forma ríspida quando chegou à mesa.

O homem de cabelos castanhos rebeldes desequilibrou-se momentaneamente na cadeira que estava apoiada ao chão apenas pelos pés traseiros, derramando parte do seu chopp sobre si mesmo.

"Boa noite para você também, querida!" O homem resmungou sem deixar passar a oportunidade de lançar um olhar malicioso em direção a ela, limpando a camisa úmida.

"Poupe-me do seu drama!" Ela cortou-o, quando ele fez menção de dizer mais alguma coisa. "Eu disse que não era pra você sair sem ele!" Morgana completou antes de retirar seu casaco.

O restante dos ocupantes da mesa mantinha-se entretido em suas próprias conversas, com exceção de Elena e Vivian, que aparentemente conversavam com Gwaine, antes da chegada repentina de Morgana. Ou melhor, Gwaine dava em cima de Elena enquanto Vivian se intrometia na conversa, a julgar pela maneira como o moreno não parava de sorrir de forma sedutora para Elena e pela empolgação absorta de Vivian.

"Sempre nervosinha." Gwaine girou os olhos. "Não é a toa que vocês são irmãos. Não sei qual dos dois é mais antipático."

"Você está falando do Arthur?" Vivian intrometeu-se, como já era de se esperar.

Vivian era uma das residentes do quarto ano de cirurgia do hospital onde trabalhavam. Morgana não suportava a garota e isso se devia em grande parte ao seu irmão, Arthur. Quando a garota entrara no programa de cirurgia de Camelot, ela passara um tempo entre os lençóis de Arthur. Até aí, tudo bem, mas a garota não superara quando ele dera um pé na bunda dela e vivia se lamuriando pelos cantos quando seus avanços eram negados.

Além disso, Vivian não perdia uma oportunidade de tentar se enturmar com o grupo de amigos de Arthur, Morgana era alvo recorrente nessa luta da loira em tentar chamar a atenção do irmão, mesmo que a morena deixasse claro seu desapreço. Mesmo a voz de Vivian conseguia tirar Morgana do sério.

Morgana lançou o pior olhar em direção à garota, mas isso não impediu que ela continuasse.

"Acho que ele não vem. Eu o chamei, mas uma emergência chegou quando estava saindo do meu turno e ele foi ajudar."

Morgana franziu os lábios, tentando conter seu nervosismo. Gwaine deveria se sentir grato por aquela criatura repugnante no formato de cobra loira estar ali, se não fosse pela intervenção nada oportuna da garota naquele momento, Morgana provavelmente já teria descontado sua raiva no moreno.

"Gwaine!" Morgana rugiu entredentes, ignorando propositalmente a loira que ainda olhava em sua direção.

"Ei! Nem venha me culpar." O homem se defendeu, erguendo as mãos. "Eu deixei seu fiel escudeiro responsável por trazê-lo. Se quer culpar alguém, culpe ele."

"Leon é chefe de trauma, Gwaine." Morgana ouviu a voz de Gwen soar do outro lado da mesa e só então percebeu que a amiga estava ali. "Você não acha mesmo que ele tem tempo pra ficar monitorando o paradeiro de Arthur, né!?"

"Gwen! Não tinha te visto." Morgana apressou-se em se levantar, aproximando-se da amiga e depositando seu casaco em uma cadeira vaga ao lado da mulher. "Vamos comigo até o toalete." Ela tratou de chamar, afastando-se de Vivian.

As duas caminharam até o banheiro feminino e Morgana não perdeu tempo em colocar em palavras suas frustrações.

"O que aquela cadela da Fort está fazendo aqui e por que diabos Elena está sentada do lado dela?"

"Sophia e Cedric estão cobrindo o plantão enquanto os internos novos não chegam e ela nos perguntou o que iríamos fazer depois do turno." Gwen esclareceu enquanto retocava o batom. "Eu ia inventar qualquer coisa, mas o Lance abriu a boca antes que eu pudesse dizer algo."

Morgana girou os olhos, suspirando.

"Se Lance não fosse a pessoa mais nobre do mundo, eu o mataria por isso." Morgana disse, ajeitando o cabelo em frente ao espelho.

* * *

Morgana não podia dizer que estava exatamente sóbria quando chegou em casa. Após um plantão de 48 horas, ela sentiu-se no direito de extravasar um pouco na companhia de Gwen. Era raro que as duas estivessem de folga no mesmo horário, uma vez que Morgana era chefe da Cirurgia Geral e Gwen residente do terceiro ano do programa de cirurgia. Quando percebeu, já havia bebido bem mais do que deveria.

Ela caminhou de forma trôpega até seu quarto, despindo parte da roupa pelo caminho. Quando sentou-se em frente ao computador, a parte de cima de seu vestido estava embolada em sua cintura e a meia-calça pendia de uma das canelas, enquanto seus sapatos de salto jaziam esquecidos no hall de entrada do apartamento que dividia com o noivo.

Acendeu um cigarro, aproveitando-se da ausência de Leon, o homem odiava que ela fumasse – não que ela fizesse isso com frequência, apenas quando estava sem sono, bêbada e sozinha. Ela ligou a tela do computador e ficou vagando a esmo pelas páginas da internet, procurando algo interessante enquanto sua mente não era entorpecida pelo álcool e ela enfim poderia se deitar sem ter que lutar contra a insônia. Sua mente voltava ocasionalmente ao seu irmão mais novo a cada minuto.

Arthur era seu irmão adotivo, mas os dois haviam crescido muito próximos, o que fazia com que ela se preocupasse constantemente com seu bem-estar. O que estava incomodando-a no momento era o fato de que Arthur não estava saindo com ninguém e, aparentemente, não pretendia fazer algo a respeito tão cedo.

O homem não engatava uma relação séria já há quatro anos, quando terminara o namoro com Mithian, a atual chefe do departamento de Cirurgia Plástica de Camelot. Para piorar a situação, quando Arthur fora eleito o novo chefe da Neurocirurgia, dois anos atrás, ele se afundara no trabalho, deixando de sair até com os próprios amigos.

Por isso Morgana incumbira Gwaine de arrastá-lo para o bar, pois se tinha alguém que era capaz de fazer isso, esse alguém era Gwaine. Mas, aparentemente, o moreno estava mais interessado nos seios de Elena do que em levar o amigo para sair.

Morgana estava quase cochilando, perdida em pensamentos, quando um _Pop-Up_ surgiu em sua tela, após clicar em um link.

" _Cansado de estar sozinho? Encontre pessoas para encontros românticos em sua cidade!"_ A mensagem dizia.

"Hum…isso pode ser interessante." A morena disse para si mesma.

Em menos de um minuto, ela estava em uma sala de bate-papo, sob o alter ego de _"ArthurTheKing"_.

Ela já estava se cansando de ignorar tantas mensagens idiotas e pornográficas – a maioria de homens, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer – quando uma mensagem chamou sua atenção.

 **MagicAnd** **Love:** Olá, _Sire_. Podemos conversar?

Morgana não pôde impedir-se de rir, imaginando a reação de Arthur se alguém o chamasse de _Sire_.

 **ArthurTheKing:** Estou ao dispor de todos os meus súditos, honey.

Morgana soltou um riso pelo nariz, achando graça da própria piada. Tentou imaginar seu irmão dizendo aquilo e riu alto. Não teve que esperar nem vinte segundos para que a garota a respondesse de volta.

 **MagicAnd** **Love:** Vou ter que disputar sua atenção com outras pessoas então? :(

 **ArthurTheKing:** Dificilmente. A maioria das pessoas aqui só está interessada em sexo. E não é isso que procuro.

Morgana leu o que tinha escrito e xingou. Arthur não gostaria nada se ela o fizesse parecer um monge ou algum tipo de puritano.

 **ArthurTheKing:** Não que eu não goste de sexo!

 **ArthurTheKing:** Eu gosto!

 **ArthurTheKing:** Muito!

 **ArthurTheKing:** Só estou interessado em algo mais sério, no momento.

 **MagicAnd** **Love:** Nossa! Isso é um tanto…incomum.

 **MagicAnd** **Love:** Não que eu esteja procurando sexo!

Morgana riu, sem nem saber exatamente de que estava rindo, e voltou a digitar.

 **ArthurTheKing:** Mesmo se você estivesse procurando por isso, estaria no seu direito. Só estaria procurando no local errado. Afinal, a sala é para encontros.

 **MagicAnd** **Love:** Pelo visto, você é novo por aqui. A maioria das pessoas em salas de bate-papo só querem uma coisa…sexo!

"Hum…" Morgana murmurou para si mesma, franzindo o cenho. "Interessante…"

 **ArthurTheKing:** E você entra muito nessas salas?

 **MagicAnd** **Love:** Com toda sinceridade, preferia dizer que não, mas estaria mentindo.

 **MagicAnd** **Love:** Sei que é ridículo ter que apelar pra essas coisas para arrumar encontros. T.T

 **ArthurTheKing:** Por que você acha isso?

 **MagicAnd** **Love:** Se eu tivesse algum potencial para namorar, provavelmente já teria arrumado um namorado. ;)

"Faz sentido." Morgana concedeu, sarcástica. Então soluçou. "Mas, ei, você é tão fofa. E olha que geralmente não vou com a cara de ninguém."

 **ArthurTheKing:** Talvez você só esteja investindo nas pessoas erradas.

 **MagicAnd** **Love:** Talvez…

 **MagicAnd** **Love:** Mas e você, Arthur? Por que está aqui?

 **ArthurTheKing:** Eu não tenho muito tempo para sair e conhecer pessoas. E hoje em dia as pessoas não conversam, mesmo em ambientes que são feitos para isso, aparentemente. Vi um anúncio em uma página e pensei "por que não?"

Quanto mais Morgana conversava com a garota do outro lado da tela, mais pensava que ela podia ser compatível com seu irmão. Ela tinha 25 anos, era engraçada, modesta, delicada, tinha uma autoestima um pouco baixa (o que encaixaria com o ego exacerbado de Arthur) e ainda por cima, havia acabado de terminar a faculdade. Ou seja, ela provavelmente não estava desesperada por um relacionamento e nem queria ficar solteira. Quando deu por si, já passara-se duas horas.

 **ArthurTheKing:** O que acha de nos encontrarmos pessoalmente?

Morgana perguntou num impulso, arrependendo-se em seguida, mas agora já era tarde demais, a mensagem já havia sido enviada.

 **MagicAnd** **Love:** Eu prefiro trocar contatos primeiro. Conversarmos mais um pouco, antes de nos encontrarmos pessoalmente.

Morgana esfregou os olhos, subitamente impaciente.

 **ArthurTheKing:** Olha, vou ser sincero contigo. Não costumo passar meu contato assim na internet pra uma pessoa desconhecida. Mas eu gostei muito de você. Não queria perder a oportunidade de te conhecer por causa de um detalhe.

 **MagicAnd** **Love:** Não me sentiria confortável com isso.

Morgana mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se frustrada. Ela acabara de perder duas horas da sua vida e nem sequer chegaria a ter frutos em sua empreitada.

 **ArthurTheKing:** Vamos fazer o seguinte, então: estarei no "The Rising Sun", na quinta-feira, às 17:00. É um pub que costumo frequentar com meus amigos, em frente ao Hospital Camelot. Procure pelo loiro sentado no balcão com uma camisa vermelha. Se achar que não vale a pena, não precisa falar comigo. Mas vou torcer para que você fale.

 **MagicAnd** **Love:** Ok, eu acho.

 **ArthurTheKing:** Posso saber seu nome, pelo menos?

 **MagicAnd** **Love:** Claro…é Merlin.

 **ArthurTheKing:** Espero por você na quinta, então, Merlin.

Morgana desligou o computador e foi se deitar com uma sensação de dever cumprido, tendo certeza de que havia feito algo muito louvável pelo seu irmão e que ele deveria ser grato a ela pelo resto da vida, ou era o que sua mente alcoolizada dizia naquele momento. Quando acordou no outro dia, com a cabeça latejando e um gosto amargo na boca, já não tinha mais tanta certeza que sua ideia havia sido tão incrível assim.

"Eu nunca mais vou beber na minha vida!" Ela fez a promessa que todo bêbado de ressaca moral já fez a si mesmo.

* * *

Morgana entrou no pronto-socorro carregando seu café e sua bolsa. Mal dera dois passos quando Cedric a interrompeu no meio da sala.

"Dra. Le Fay!" O homem chamou, afoito, caminhando em sua direção. "Graças a deus! Eu preciso de uma consulta."

"Me desculpe, Wynne." Ela disse retirando os óculos de sol e caminhando em direção ao elevador mais próximo. "Tenho uma cirurgia em quinze minutos. Gaius está no plantão, chame ele."

"Ele está em cirurgia com seu noivo, Dra. Le Fay." Cedric argumentou.

Morgana suspirou, virando-se lentamente em direção ao homem de olhos azuis sem saber o que a irritava mais: o fato do homem falar sobre seu noivo de forma tão familiar em vez de tratá-lo por "Dr. Aston", ou a própria presença do residente.

"Você tem trinta segundos." Ela disse, semicerrando os olhos.

"Uma paciente acabou de dar entrada no pronto-socorro com histórico de litíase biliar e está com abdome agudo inflamatório." Ele disse apressadamente. "Quero fazer um pedido de colangiorressonância para saber se o caso é indicativo de cirurgia."

Morgana arrancou o iPad que o homem carregava e analisou rapidamente o prontuário.

"Você está procurando por pancreatite aguda, eu creio." Ela disse sem levantar os olhos. "No caso, você deveria pedir uma tomografia, não uma colangiorressonância." Ela terminou, empurrando o iPad de volta às mãos do homem. "Faça o protocolo de exames para abdome agudo para descartar outros possíveis diagnósticos e me chame ou outro cirurgião da geral quando receber os resultados. Você deveria saber disso no primeiro ano."

"Sim, Dra. Le Fay."

"Wynne." Ela chamou, entrando no elevador e se virando para encará-lo.

"Sim?"

"Você está fora de cirurgias até segunda ordem." Ela disse de forma fria, apreciando o olhar chocado no rosto do homem, seu queixo caindo, enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava.

Era por isso que Morgana amava o campo das cirurgias. Toda aquela adrenalina e o clima competitivo e intimidatório. Nem a ressaca com a qual estava lindando poderia tirar o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios.

* * *

"Pra mim, ele já deveria estar fora do programa há muito tempo." Morgause sentenciou. "Semana passada ele não soube diferenciar um infarto de uma angina. Não sei nem como ele conseguiu passar nos exames."

"A verdade é que estão deixando muitos alunos despreparados passarem, hoje em dia." Nimueh disse de forma enfática. "Na minha época, as coisas eram diferentes."

Morgana tinha trazido o assunto sobre Cedric à mesa, no horário do almoço e agora Morgause, Nimueh e Mithian lutavam uma batalha tola na qual queriam ver qual teria mais argumentos contra o jovem cirurgião.

A verdade era que Morgana sabia que elas entrariam nessa discussão, o desempenho do homem não estava agradando ninguém do _staff_ e ele certamente seria cortado do programa aquele ano. Isso já não era mais um segredo, mas quanto mais os chefes de cirurgia reclamassem disso, mais rápido ele seria desligado.

Morgana estava absorta em pensamentos, pensando se deveria ou não dizer a Arthur sobre o "encontro" que marcara para ele na noite anterior, quando o irmão entrou no refeitório, caminhando até o balcão de pedidos.

"Com licença, garotas." Ela desculpou-se rapidamente, levantando-se. "Preciso falar com meu irmão." Ela completou, ignorando o olhar atravessado que Morgause lhe lançou.

Ela caminhou a passos apressados em direção ao loiro, momentaneamente decidida a convencê-lo a comparecer ao encontro. Talvez fossem as olheiras ao redor dos olhos do irmão, ou o aspecto visivelmente cansado ao estralar o pescoço que a fizera decidir por isso.

"Gana!" Ele cumprimentou com seu sorriso fácil ao vê-la se aproximar.

Morgana fechou a cara, ela odiava aquele apelido. Apenas Arthur a chamava assim, pois quando eram mais novos, ele não conseguia dizer seu nome completo, mas isso não fazia com que ela desapreciasse menos.

"Como foi seu angioma?" Ela perguntou, beijando a face do irmão rapidamente.

"Tenebroso." Arthur estremeceu. "A última vez que vi um caso desses foi há dois anos. E a nível encefálico, só tive um caso, durante meu sexto ano." Ele caminhou em direção a uma das mesas e Morgana o seguiu. "Juro que quando fiz a craniotomia do paciente, eu pensei em chamar o tio Agravaine. Eu não sabia por onde começar. Mas, no final das contas, correu tudo bem."

Ela balançou a cabeça, satisfeita. O paciente em questão era um recém-nascido e Morgana sabia que Arthur ficaria arrasado caso algo desse errado.

"E você? Fiquei sabendo que tem uma _Whipple_ agendada para essa semana." Ele continuou, dando uma mordida em sua maça. "É uma…"

"Não vim aqui falar sobre cirurgias com você, Arthur." Ela disse, colocando uma mão sobre o seu braço, impedindo-o que levasse a maçã à boca novamente. "Eu marquei um encontro para você."

Arthur arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

"Isso é uma piada, certo?"

"Não, Arthur." Ela suspirou. "Olha pra você. Vive no hospital, não sai mais com seus amigos. Cristo, Arthur, quando foi a última vez que você lavou o cabelo?"

"Ei! Eu lavo meus cabelos todos os dias." Ele soou ofendido. "Ou melhor, sempre que tenho tempo. Tudo bem, às vezes eu não consigo tomar banho todos os dias por causa dos horários dos plantões, ok?"

Morgana impediu-se de sorrir. Ela sabia que falar da aparência do irmão surtiria algum efeito, então continuou.

"Pois parece que faz séculos que seu cabelo não vê água. Ele está mais oleoso que os cabelos de Gaius." O homem abriu a boca no intuito de dizer algo, mas ela não permitiu, continuando seu monólogo. "Você já se olhou no espelho? Você está com olheiras enormes. E há quanto tempo não faz a barba? Está pensando em deixar crescer para montar uma dupla com Geoffrey?"

"Cristo, Morgana. O que deu em você?" Ele rebateu, incomodado. "Só por que está noiva agora acha que tem que bancar o cupido?" Arthur completou, girando os olhos.

"Não, irmãozinho." A morena começou de forma sarcástica, mas abrandou ao continuar. "Só me preocupo com você. Não quero que fique sozinho. Isso não faz bem para você."

Arthur suspirou, irritado.

"Minha vida sexual vai muito bem, obrigado."

Morgana esfregou as mãos no rosto, incrédula em como Arthur podia ser irritante, às vezes. Ela ainda nem chegara na parte complicada e ele já estava todo arredio.

"Dormir com uma vadia diferente por semana não quer dizer que sua vida sexual está bem!" Ela alfinetou.

"E..."

"Não me interessa, Arthur!" Ela sentenciou, levantando-se. "Eu marquei um encontro para você. Você está me devendo uma, depois de não ter aparecido ontem…"

"Apareceu uma…"

"Uma emergência. Eu sei." Ela bufou. "Sempre tem uma emergência! A questão é que, amanhã às 17:00 você estará no balcão do _The Rising Sun_ , de banho tomado e sendo muito gentil com minha amiga. Vista aquela camisa vermelha que te dei no Natal. Ela te deixa sexy. E pelo amor de deus, Arthur, não se atreva a furar com ela ou aparecer lá apenas para dizer que terá que voltar para o hospital, vinte minutos depois. Se você fizer isso, vou garantir que chegue aos ouvidos de Vivian que você está interessado em dar outra chance a ela."

"Você não faria isso." Arthur arregalou os olhos.

Morgana sabia que Arthur, assim como ela, não suportava Vivian.

"Me desafie e você descobrirá." Ela disse, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa e inclinando-se de forma ameaçadora.

Arthur bufou, girando os olhos.

"Ok, Morgana, eu vou. Mas depois disso você vai ter que parar de pegar no meu pé sobre isso. Já está ficando chato."

Morgana não se deu ao trabalho de responder, voltando à sua mesa. Ela só foi perceber que não havia dito o nome de Merlin alguns minutos depois, procurando Arthur com os olhos, mas o irmão já havia deixado o local.

* * *

Arthur suspirou, irritado. Ultimamente, aquilo havia se tornado um hábito para ele. Estava mais irritadiço que o normal. Talvez Morgana estivesse certa no final das contas e ele precisasse de um tempo para descansar. Ele tomou um gole de sua bebida.

O neurocirurgião havia saído do hospital às 8:00 naquela manhã, o que lhe dera tempo de ir em casa e tirar um cochilo antes de tomar um banho, aparar a barba e se arrumar para o seu encontro. Foi a contragosto, no entanto, que admitiu para si mesmo que estava com olheiras, ao ver seu reflexo no espelho. Esperava que sua acompanhante não fosse tão superficial ao ponto de achar aquilo um entrave intransponível.

Para seu desprazer, ele percebeu que chegara muito cedo ao local. Uma hora mais cedo, para ser mais exato. Procurou por algum rosto conhecido, mas o _pub_ estava consideravelmente vazio naquele momento. Arthur sentou-se no balcão e pediu uma dose de whisky a Jester, o _barman_. À primeira dose logo segui-se a segunda e, quando deu por si, já havia pedido a sexta dose, quando alguém chamou seu nome.

"Arthur?"

Arthur virou-se e deu de cara com um garoto moreno de olhos azuis. Ele demorou alguns instantes para focar o rosto com exatidão. As maçãs do rosto eram proeminentes, a pele absurdamente branca e as orelhas eram tão ridiculamente grandes que suas pontas apareciam entre o cabelo rebelde. Ele parecia tão juvenil que Arthur não daria mais do que 18 anos.

"Sim?" O loiro perguntou, momentaneamente surpreso.

"Nem acredito que é você." O garoto sorriu de forma tímida. "Sou eu, Merlin."

Arthur encarou o homem por alguns instantes, tentando se lembrar do rosto enquanto este estendia sua mão em cumprimento. Sem graça por não conseguir associar o rosto ou o nome a ninguém conhecido, Arthur cumprimentou-o educadamente. Ele se perguntava se ele não seria algum paciente de quem Arthur já havia tratado, quando o garoto continuou.

"Você está aqui há muito tempo?" O moreno perguntou, depois que se sentou ao seu lado.

"Cerca de uma hora." O loiro resmungou, sua voz estava meio embargada pelo álcool e ele ergueu o copo em direção à boca, no intuito de disfarçar seu estado.

"Ei, cara, acho que já é o suficiente para você." Merlin disse, um meio sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios.

"O quê?" Arthur virou-se na direção do homem, incrédulo.

"A meu ver, você já se divertiu o suficiente por hoje, amigo." O garoto disse, apontando em direção ao copo de Arthur.

Arthur semicerrou os olhos.

"Eu conheço você?" Ele debochou.

"Hum…eu já me apresentei. Sou Merlin." O garoto ainda sorria de modo irritante.

"Então isso quer dizer que não." Arthur inclinou-se em direção ao rapaz de forma ameaçadora.

"Er…"

"E mesmo assim, você me chama de amigo." Arthur continuou.

"Acho que isso foi um erro meu." O garoto torceu o lábio, visivelmente contrariado.

"É, eu acho que sim." Arthur voltou-se a sua posição original, sorrindo de modo presunçoso.

"Eu nunca tive um amigo que fosse um completo idiota!" Ele ouviu o outro murmurar, levantando-se do banco que ocupava.

"O que você disse?" Arthur virou-se de supetão, furioso, agarrando o garoto pelo cotovelo.

"Olha, me desculpa. Mas você era completamente diferente na internet." Merlin disse se desvencilhando do loiro.

"Do que é que você está falando?" Arthur franziu o cenho, confuso.

"Você não veio aqui para um encontro comigo?" Merlin perguntou, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

"Não!" Arthur encarou-o, chocado. "Eu sou hétero. Vim aqui para encontrar com uma garota."

"Oh…"

Os dois encararam-se por alguns instantes, Arthur levemente divertido e Merlin constrangido.

"Me desculpe!" O moreno se desculpou. "É que um cara chamado Arthur disse que estaria me esperando aqui. E ele me deu uma descrição semelhante a sua."

"Deveria se desculpar mesmo." Arthur disse, antes de dar de ombros, voltando-se para o seu lugar. "Foi apenas um mal entendido, de qualquer forma."

Arthur notou pelo canto do olho como Merlin parecia incomodado, retorcendo suas mãos e olhando em volta.

"Você não quer se sentar enquanto espera?" Ele disse, oferecendo o lugar ao seu lado de volta ao moreno. "Podemos fazer companhia enquanto esperamos nossos acompanhantes." Ele sugeriu.

Merlin lançou mais um olhar em direção à porta, provavelmente pensando em fugir, antes de balançar a cabeça e tomar o assento ao lado de Arthur.

"Jester!" Arthur chamou o _barman_ , com um aceno de mão. "Traga uma dose para o meu _amigo_ , aqui."

"Não acho que eu deva servir menores de idade, Dr. Pendragon." O _barman_ disse em seu falso tom doce habitual.

"Eu tenho vinte e cinco anos!" Arthur ouviu a voz do garoto soar mais aguda, visivelmente ofendido.

"Ele está comigo, Jester." Arthur limitou-se em dizer, considerando que deveria parar de beber, se ia começar a agir de modo irresponsável. "Você não é menor de idade, é?" Ele perguntou por fim, quando Jester se afastou.

"Não!" Merlin soou ofendido, novamente.

"Ok." Arthur sorriu, divertido.

"Acho que isso não é uma boa ideia." Merlin disse, levantando as mãos. "Não seria muito inteligente beber em um encontro às cegas."

"Você está me chamando de burro?" Arthur disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha de forma provocativa.

"Em minha defesa, eu não sabia que você também tinha vindo para um encontro às cegas."

Arthur meneou a cabeça, entortando os lábios.

Os dois conversaram sobre amenidades enquanto esperavam seus acompanhantes. Arthur encontrou-se surpreso com o modo como o diálogo com Merlin fluiu fácil. Apesar de o moreno lançar olhares em volta, vez ou outra – o que incomodava o loiro –, eles passaram seu tempo de forma agradável. Arthur sorriu divertido com a timidez de Merlin por ter contado a um desconhecido que marcara um encontro online, enquanto Arthur explicou que estava ali porque sua irmã havia lhe forçado a encontrar uma amiga dela. E foi com espanto que Arthur percebeu, olhando para o relógio de parede à sua frente, que já se passara quarenta minutos desde a chegada do rapaz.

"Parece que levei um bolo." Arthur constatou, ao verificar o horário em seu próprio relógio.

"Aparentemente, eu também." Merlin resmungou ao seu lado.

Arthur levantou-se ao depositar algumas notas sobre o balcão, ao que Merlin fez um movimento para alcançar sua própria carteira.

"É por minha conta." Arthur disse. "Fui eu quem te convidou para beber, de qualquer forma."

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, Arthur em pé, com as mãos nos bolsos e Merlin pendendo sobre o banquinho, como se não soubesse se deveria se levantar ou continuar sentado.

"Bem…eu acho que vou indo, então." Arthur falou.

"O-Ok."

Arthur deu as costas para o jovem e caminhou em direção à saída, amaldiçoando Morgana por tê-lo feito perder seu tempo. Ele quase alcançara a porta, quando parou de repente, virando-se e fazendo seu caminho de volta.

"Ah-hem." Ele pigarreou para chamar a atenção do moreno.

Merlin virou-se, seu rosto demonstrava visível esperança. Mas ao perceber que era Arthur à sua frente, seu semblante mudou para frustração, o que irritou o Arthur.

"Você esqueceu algo?" Merlin perguntou, inclinando a cabeça.

"Então…" Arthur coçou a cabeça, sem jeito. "Tenho uma reserva em um restaurante aqui perto. Eu odiaria aparecer sozinho. Você não quer ir comigo?"

A verdade era que Arthur não sabia o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo. Ele preferiu culpar a bebida por convidar um completo estranho para um jantar.

"Eu não sei." Merlin pareceu receoso. "Meus pais chegam amanhã. Preferia organizar algumas coisas da mudança antes que eles chegassem."

"Você iria ter um encontro agora." Arthur retrucou, mais autoritário do que gostaria. "Não é como se estivesse planejando arrumar sua casa."

Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

"Acho que comer algo antes de ir para casa não fará mal." Merlin concedeu, por fim.

* * *

"Então você acabou de se mudar para Londres?" Arthur perguntou quando a entrada foi servida.

"Sim. Meus pais vieram comigo quando fui aceito em um programa aqui." Merlin disse de forma evasiva, brincando com a comida em seu prato. "E você? Sempre morou aqui?"

"Eu morei em Oxford durante a faculdade, mas voltei para cá depois de terminar meus estudos." Arthur respondeu em tom monótono.

"Oxford! Eca!" Merlin brincou.

"Hum…deixe-me adivinhar." Arthur meneou a cabeça. "Pelo visto estou falando com um cachorrinho de Cambridge."

"Não é por acaso que o azul é minha cor favorita." Merlin cantarolou.

Arthur devolveu o sorriso divertido.

Eles vagaram entre assuntos normais quando se está conhecendo alguém. Família, amigos, livros, filmes e coisas triviais.

Durante o resto jantar no _The Five Fields_ , Arthur não conseguia parar de olhar para Merlin. Ele tentou se concentrar em outra coisa do ambiente, mas toda vez que o moreno sorria ou que suas bochechas adquiriam aquele tom rosado, Arthur não conseguia impedir que sua mente vagasse por um campo totalmente inapropriado.

Quando Merlin estendeu a mão em sua direção, agradecendo-o e dizendo que tivera uma noite muito agradável, fora o morder dos lábios do moreno que o fizera se oferecer para levá-lo em casa.

Arthur já não estava mais inventando desculpas, quando o Uber parou em frente a casa do mais novo. Por isso, pagou o motorista e pediu para que este esperasse cinco minutos quando Merlin já havia descido do carro, acrescentando que, caso não voltasse poderia ir embora. Ele caminhou até a entrada ao lado de Merlin, subindo o pequeno lance de degraus e pensando que na manhã seguinte, poderia culpar o álcool por aquilo que estava prestes a fazer.

"Obrigado pela companhia, Arthur." Merlin disse de forma tímida.

"Você não vai me convidar para entrar?" Arthur disse, sua voz soando rouca de desejo.

"Minha casa está realmente bagunçada." Merlin tentou desconversar.

"Não estou interessado no estado de sua casa, Merlin." Arthur insistiu, sem tentar esconder exatamente quais eram suas intenções.

Merlin abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Arthur aproveitou-se do momento de distração para aproximar seu corpo na direção do outro, colando seus lábios. O gemido que o outro soltou contra a boca de Arthur só fez com que o loiro sentisse mais desejo, sugando o lábio inferior do rapaz, enquanto puxava o corpo mais próximo de si.

Arthur não pôde deixar de comparar o beijo com o que de uma garota. Os lábios de Merlin eram mais ásperos e a pele mais fina. A pele ao lado da boca era mais grossa e arranhava ligeiramente seus lábios. Quando invadiu a boca do garoto, foi para constatar que sua língua era mais rígida, não a leveza que estava acostumado. O cheiro era diferente, a forma como os lábios se tocavam, o gosto e até a saliva, foi com espanto que ele notou como a boca de um homem era mais seca que a de uma mulher. Apesar de tudo isso, Arthur não estava de modo nenhum decepcionado, muito pelo contrário, ele estava extremamente excitado.

Quando enfim se afastaram, Arthur lançou seu melhor olhar de desejo em direção ao moreno, umedecendo o lábio inferior com a língua antes de inclinar-se em direção ao jovem novamente.

"Você ainda não vai me convidar para entrar, Merlin?" Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Merlin.

Merlin engasgou e Arthur visualizou o pomo de adão do garoto subir e descer. A respiração do moreno estava descompassada e suas maçãs do rosto – aquelas maçãs do rosto tão afiadas que faziam Arthur sentir vontade de morder e lamber até que elas tomassem uma forma menos provocante – estavam mais rubras do que no restaurante.

"Eu realmente não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Arthur." Merlin estremeceu, provavelmente contendo um arrepio.

Arthur roçou o nariz no pescoço do garoto antes de morder o lóbulo da orelha do moreno.

"Prometo que não farei nada que você não queira." Sua voz saiu de forma ofegante.

Merlin ainda parecia hesitante.

"Juro não sou nenhum tipo de louco." Arthur tentou tranquilizar o rapaz. "Se quiser, pergunte ao Jester, do bar. Ele me conhece. Pode confirmar que sou praticamente um escoteiro" Ele tentou soar decidido, mas sua voz era mais brincalhona.

Merlin desistiu de fazer-se de difícil e virou-se em direção à porta, tentando acertar a chave na fechadura, enquanto Arthur abraçava-o pela cintura, roçando sua ereção no quadril do homem mais jovem.

Eles tropeçaram pelo corredor e Merlin agarrou o colarinho de Arthur, puxando-o em direção ao seu quarto. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, Arthur assumiria que mal notou as caixas empilhadas no corredor, enquanto passavam, antes de subirem as escadas.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, Arthur empurrou Merlin sobre a cama, debruçando-se sobre o corpo do garoto. A única luz que permanecia no quarto era a que vinha do lado de fora, de algum poste na rua.

Ele rugiu, enquanto apertava e apalpava de forma áspera tudo que podia alcançar. Cintura, pescoço, nuca, nádegas, coxas…nada além da virilha do garoto escapou de suas mãos. Merlin apenas gemia em resposta, sufocando vez ou outra com a saliva, fosse de Arthur ou a sua própria. Por vezes, Arthur sentiu a ereção do outro cutucando contra seu abdome ou outra parte de seu corpo, ao que reagia esquivando-se, ou mudando de posição, mas depois de algum tempo, preferiu ignorá-la e fingir que aquilo era algo com o qual estava acostumado a lidar.

Arthur puxou o outro em direção a si, fazendo que ele se sentasse e começou a puxar a barra da camiseta de Merlin para cima.

"Arthur." Merlin disse, segurando a mão do loiro, sua insegurança era praticamente palpável.

"Você quer que eu pare?" Arthur piscou, tentando colocar a visão em foco.

"Eu não…"

"Shiiii." Arthur calou-o, colocando o polegar sobre os lábios de Merlin. "Se você quiser que eu pare, apenas me deixe saber disso, ok?"

O moreno apenas assentiu, dando autorização para que ele continuasse.

Arthur deslizou a camiseta pelo tronco e braços de Merlin, antes de desfazer-se de sua própria em seguida.

Suas mãos logo trataram de desafivelar o seu cinto e, em questão de segundos, tanto ele quanto Merlin estavam apenas de cuecas.

Arthur levantou-se por um instante para admirar o corpo à sua frente. Os mamilos de Merlin eram mais rosados do que o das mulheres com que Arthur fora pra cama. Ele manipulou um deles com cuidado em sua mão, arrancando suspiros do outro homem. Tomou o outro mamilo em seus lábios, lambendo, mordendo e chupando, incentivado pelos gemidos tímidos que o outro proferia.

Arthur segurou o tronco de Merlin, inclinando-o sobre si quando se deitou de costas na cama. Ele apertava as nádegas do moreno com uma mão enquanto colocava a outra dentro da cueca, massageando a entrada de Merlin.

"Continua gemendo assim pra mim, Merlin." Arthur sussurrou contra a orelha do outro e desceu seus lábios para arranhar o pescoço dele com os dentes. "Eu quero que você solte sua voz como uma putinha."

Arthur sorriu pela forma como o outro tentou tornar-se mais vocal. Merlin provavelmente não tinha muita experiência na cama, mas sua vontade de agradá-lo não deixava de ser excitante.

Ele rosnou sobre o pescoço de Merlin, então içou o corpo do moreno acima de seus ombros, deixando a bunda do garoto sobre sua face. Pensou momentaneamente em tirar a cueca do garoto, mas ele não queria o pênis de Merlin – que estava visivelmente duro – balançando sobre seu nariz. Então fez algo que nem em sonhos mais eróticos imaginaria, puxou a cueca do outro com os dentes e com a mão até rasgá-la na parte traseira.

"O que…"

"Se segura na cabeceira da cama e fica de joelhos." Arthur ordenou, enquanto abria mais o rasgo da cueca. "Vou lamber seu cuzinho rosado."

Merlin fez o que Arthur havia dito e começou a proferir palavras sem sentido quando tocou-o com a língua.

"Você gosta de ser lambido aqui, Merlin?" Arthur vociferou, alguns minutos depois. "Vamos ver o que você acha dos meus dedos, então."

Merlin arqueou as costas quando Arthur colocou o primeiro dedo. O aperto sobre a pele de Arthur era tão grande que ele teve que se segurar para não gozar em sua cueca, sem nem se tocar.

Arthur não demorou muito naquilo, visto a forma como o outro apresentava resistência. Puxou o corpo para baixo, novamente e olhou no fundo daqueles olhos azuis, antes de beijar-lhe com volúpia.

"Me chupa." Ele ordenou, quando se afastou, puxando os cabelos negros entre os dedos.

Merlin escorregou desajeitado até que seu rosto ficasse sobre seu membro. Ele não esperou que o moreno tomasse a iniciativa, abaixando a própria cueca e colocando sua ereção na boca vermelha à sua frente, ignorando a cara de espanto que o outro fez.

"Ah! Que lábios doces." Arthur suspirou. "Você nasceu pra fazer isso, não é, Merlin? Olha como essa boquinha encaixa perfeitamente no meu pau."

Arthur movimentava o seu quadril o máximo que podia em direção à garganta do rapaz, mas não forçou muito. Ele sabia que Merlin não conseguiria engolir sua ereção, afinal, seu pênis não poderia ser chamado de pequeno.

Ele sentou-se, apreciando a forma da bunda do outro, empinada em direção ao teto. Enquanto Merlin subia e descia a cabeça, seu quadril movimentava ligeiramente para frente e para trás.

"Vira essa bundinha pra cá." Arthur disse, batendo sobre uma das nádegas do outro.

Merlin foi virando seu corpo em sua direção, enquanto Arthur acomodava-se, recostado sobre a cabeceira da cama. Ele fez com que Merlin ficasse de cabeça para baixo, sua bunda posicionada ao alcance do rosto de Arthur e sua ereção sobre o peito do loiro.

Arthur notou como pouco a pouco, a garganta do garoto cedia espaço à sua ereção, enquanto ele trabalhava a entrada rosada com seus dedos e sua língua.

Quando achou que havia feito o máximo possível com saliva, ele posicionou Merlin de quatro na cama.

"Você tem lubrificante?" Arthur perguntou.

"Hã…" Merlin parecia assustado.

"O que foi?" Arthur disse, tentando transparecer sua vontade de que o outro estivesse confortável com aquilo.

"Eu só tenho camisinhas." Merlin respondeu, timidamente, sentando-se na cama.

"Camisinha eu também tenho." Arthur disse. "Mas não vou te foder apenas com camisinha. Você é muito apertado. Vou te machucar, sem lubrificante."

Merlin torceu o lábio, desviando os olhos.

"Tem algum creme ou condicionador que possamos usar?"

Merlin levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro, voltando com um tubo rosa entre as mãos. Arthur já havia alcançado um preservativo no bolso dos seus jeans.

"Isso vai servir." Arthur disse, pegando o tubo das mãos do garoto e o puxando para um beijo.

Arthur dedicou algum tempo acariciando o corpo seminu do outro, a fim de acalmá-lo.

"Você está nervoso?" Ele perguntou, vendo como Merlin estava tremendo quando Arthur deitou-se sobre o corpo do moreno.

"Não." Merlin apressou-se em dizer.

"Tem certeza?" Arthur insistiu, de forma doce. Ele não queria pressionar o garoto a fazer algo que ele não quisesse, Merlin provavelmente nunca havia transado com um desconhecido. "Eu sei que falei algumas coisas intensas e exigentes, mas não precisamos continuar se você não quiser."

"Eu quero." Merlin ofegou subitamente, ofegante.

Arthur sorriu ao enxergar naquela declaração o garoto sexy e maroto que ele conhecera no _pub_ , algumas horas antes.

"Vire-se e empine o bumbum pra mim, então." Arthur sussurrou.

Merlin engoliu em seco antes de fazer o que havia sido instruído.

Arthur demorou-se alguns instantes acariciando o traseiro do garoto, vendo como este olhava para trás, os olhos azuis oscilando entre desejo, entrega e apreensão.

O loiro puxou o elástico da cueca de Merlin para baixo, expondo a bunda branca do moreno aos seus dedos. Arthur deixou-se suspirar por um instante ao notar como a bunda do garoto era lisa e macia, antes de deslizar a cueca pelas pernas até que o rapaz estivesse nu, de quatro à sua frente.

Arthur evitou olhar para o membro do garoto, que agora pendia entre suas pernas e posicionou-se mais próximo de seu quadril, sua ereção tocando as nádegas do outro.

"Venha aqui." Ele pediu de forma branda, erguendo o tronco do garoto enquanto pressionava seu pênis contra a bunda de Merlin.

Ele enlaçou uma mão na cintura do rapaz enquanto acariciava os mamilos, pescoço, ombros e o peito com a outra. Sua boca distribuía beijos e leves mordidas sobre a nuca de Merlin.

Quando percebeu que Merlin deixara de tremer de nervosismo e agora tremia de prazer, ele abriu o tubo que estava na cama e despejou parte do conteúdo sobre sua própria mão.

"Você não vai colocar a camisinha?" Merlin disse, subitamente assustado.

Arthur soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

"Relaxa." Ele disse, depositando um selinho na nuca do rapaz. "Só vou esticar esse anelzinho um pouco." Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Merlin de forma sedutora ao tocar o pequeno buraco do garoto com seu indicador.

Dessa vez seu dedo deslizou mais facilmente pela pequena abertura, mas Arthur ainda estava incrédulo em como Merlin espremia seus dedo com seus músculos.

"Relaxa." Arthur tentou acalmar o garoto. "Ou não vou conseguir colocar outro dedo. Muito menos meu pau."

"É que estou com medo de te sujar." Merlin pronunciou com a voz tão baixa que Arthur quase não pode ouvi-lo.

"Você se limpou antes de sair de casa?" Arthur perguntou tentando soar o mais indiferente possível para que Merlin não ficasse mais constrangido que o necessário.

"Claro." Merlin soou mais decidido. "Eu estava indo para um encontro, afinal."

Arthur puxou o aro do garoto ligeiramente para cima com aquela declaração, fazendo com que Merlin gemesse. Não era como se o loiro precisasse ouvir sobre as intenções de Merlin em se dar bem com outro cara aquela noite. Ele respirou fundo por um instante, se acalmando, antes de voltar a falar.

"Então não tem problema." Ele falou, decidido. "E mesmo que você me suje, podemos usar seu chuveiro. Não tem porque se preocupar com isso. Agora, relaxe."

Arthur colocou a cabeça sob um dos braços do garoto, sentindo o leve cheiro do desodorante misturado ao suor de Merlin, antes de tomar o mamilo rosado em sua boca novamente.

Ele esperou alguns instantes, seu dedo ainda imóvel dentro de Merlin. Arthur fechou os olhos, evitando encarar a ereção do moreno, que apontava para frente de forma orgulhosa e começou a movimentar seu dedo dentro do canal, notando como os músculos aos poucos cediam resistência ao toque. Arthur não pôde deixar de gemer, quando conseguiu deslizar o segundo dedo para dentro de Merlin.

Demorou mais do que ele esperava, para ser sincero. Arthur nunca tinha transado com alguém tão apertado em sua vida. Nem Sophia, que nunca havia feito sexo anal antes de Arthur, era tão apertada quanto esse garoto. Mas, ao contrário de frustrá-lo, ou deixá-lo impaciente, aquilo só o excitava mais e mais.

Três dedos e longos minutos depois, ele colocou Merlin deitado de bruços sobre o colchão.

"Você gosta dessa posição?" Ele perguntou, torcendo para Merlin não pedir para ficar de frente.

Mas Merlin não pediu. O moreno apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, antes de agarrar o travesseiro à sua frente, abraçando-o.

Arthur mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando o quadril do garoto com uma das mãos e posicionando seu pênis na entrada de Merlin com a outra, sentindo a pele quente contra sua ereção por alguns instantes.

Ele desenrolou o preservativo sobre seu membro antes de começar a empurrar, da forma mais gentil que pôde. Os músculos de Merlin estavam tensos e toda vez que Arthur colocava um pouco de sua glande no interior do rapaz, este fazia força, expulsando-o.

"Se você não relaxar, não vai ter como." Arthur tentou não soar tão impaciente quanto estava. "Apenas relaxe."

Merlin assentiu novamente e Arthur notou como os nós dos dedos do garoto ficaram brancos quando ele apertou com mais força o travesseiro.

Arthur empurrou com mais força e dessa vez a cabeça de seu pau deslizou para o interior de Merlin.

"Cristo!" Merlin xingou. "Tira, por favor."

Arthur puxou delicadamente seu pênis para fora, sabendo que continuar só pioraria a situação.

"Você quer continuar?" Arthur perguntou após alguns segundos de silêncio.

Merlin estava com os olhos fechados, a cabeça pendendo levemente para o lado direito, o jovem mordia o lábio inferior com força.

Arthur soltou seu peso sobre o corpo do moreno, acariciando os lados de seu tronco e beijando os lábios de Merlin.

"Tá tudo bem." Ele assegurou. "Assim também é bom." Ele mentiu, movendo o quadril contra a bunda de Merlin. "É melhor pararmos antes que eu te machuque." Ele finalizou, depositando um beijo na testa do garoto.

Arthur apoiou um dos braços ao lado de Merlin para elevar seu tronco no intuito de retirar o preservativo, mas quando seu peito desfez o contato com as costas do garoto, Merlin segurou seu punho de forma exigente.

"Não." Merlin ofegou. "Eu quero continuar" Ele disse, encarando Arthur ao virar o rosto. "Só vai devagar. Você é muito grosso."

Arthur sorriu, sentindo seu ego massageado pelas palavras do garoto. Merlin provavelmente nunca tinha tido um pau tão grande ou grosso dentro dele e o fato de que o garoto estava querendo continuar, mesmo que estivesse sentindo dor, era algo que fazia um calor espalhar-se pelo peito do loiro.

"Ok." Arthur disse. "Mas me avise se quiser parar, certo?"

"A-aham."

Arthur ergueu um pouco o quadril e voltou a penetrar lentamente.

Dessa vez, quando sua glande entrou no buraco apertado, Merlin gemeu e xingou novamente, mas não pediu que ele parasse. Arthur parou alguns instantes, antes de continuar a movimentar-se, lentamente, para frente e para trás, colocando-se cada vez mais dentro da caverna apertada que era o ânus de Merlin.

Ele analisava o rosto do rapaz, procurando indícios de que aquilo estava além do que ele podia aguentar. Merlin gemia, apesar de seus sons estarem abafados pelo travesseiro que o garoto pressionava sobre a própria boca. Os olhos estavam fechados com tanta força que Arthur sentia vontade de abri-los com sua língua.

Quando as nádegas de Merlin bateram em seus pentelhos, Arthur não acreditou que estava inteiro dentro. Ele parou por alguns segundos, antes de começar a rebolar.

"Abra seus olhos, Merlin." Arthur pediu, ao que o garoto olhou em sua direção, seus olhos marejados. "Viu? Eu estou todo dentro. Consegue sentir?"

Ele contraiu o pênis algumas vezes, pulsando no interior do garoto. Merlin balançou positivamente, acompanhado de um gemido.

Arthur puxou o outro travesseiro que repousava sobre a cama em direção ao quadril de Merlin.

"Levanta um pouco o quadril." Ele pediu, ao que Merlin obedeceu, soltando um pequeno ganido.

Ele posicionou o travesseiro sob Merlin antes de voltar a sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Eu vou começar a me mexer. Então você vai ver que valeu a pena transar comigo."

Ele começou a se mover, apertando a cintura de Merlin com ambas as mãos, sua língua passeando sobre a nuca do jovem. Merlin soltava gemidos entrecortados com cada movimento do quadril de Arthur.

"Puta que pariu!" Arthur praguejou. "Você tem a bunda mais deliciosa que já comi."

Merlin começou a se movimentar em sua direção pouco depois. Estimulado por isso, Arthur enlaçou a cintura do garoto, puxando seu corpo em sua direção e deitando-os de lado. Enfiou uma perna entre as de Merlin, erguendo-a com a mão livre e posicionando o pé do garoto sobre seu joelho.

"Assim." Ele instruiu antes de começar a estocar.

Merlin gemeu com mais intensidade e, apesar de saber que o garoto estava sentindo dor, ele também sabia que o prazer estava presente. Arthur silenciou os gemidos, virando a cabeça do garoto em sua direção e capturando seus lábios.

"Deus, Merlin." Ele rosnou contra os lábios do garoto. "A forma como você está me apertando. Parece que você nasceu para isso. Seu cuzinho está sugando o meu pau de uma forma tão gananciosa, como se quisesse todo meu leite dentro de você."

Merlin gemia cada vez mais vocalmente e aquilo estava fazendo toda a estrutura de Arthur ruir, pouco a pouco. Ele segurou uma das mãos do rapaz, levando-a a boca e provou o sabor salgado dos dedos do moreno demoradamente, antes de lambuzá-las com sua própria saliva e levar a mão até o membro do garoto.

"Se toque, Merlin." Arthur exigiu. "Quero ouvir você gozar gritando meu nome."

Merlin começou a se masturbar rapidamente e de forma desajeitada devido aos movimentos de ambos os quadris.

"Diga, Merlin." Arthur mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do garoto. "Diga meu nome."

"Ar" Merlin tentou dizer, mas sua voz foi cortada por outra estocada.

"Tente de novo." Arthur rosnou.

"Arthur." Merlin conseguiu dizer dessa vez.

"Mais alto." Arthur pediu, raspando sua barba pela curva do pescoço do garoto.

"Arthur." Merlin disse de novo.

"Desse jeito." Ele chupou forte o pescoço de Merlin, sabendo que deixaria uma marca ali.

"Arthur, eu vou…"

"Goza, Merlin. Goza pra mim." Arthur exigiu, apertando o corpo do moreno, que contraia em espasmos contra ao seu e liberando sua carga em seguida no preservativo.

Eles demoraram a se separar. Merlin gemeu alto quando Arthur deslizou para fora. Os dois estavam ofegantes. Arthur puxou a camisinha, vendo que havia um pouco de sangue na ponta.

"Eu te machuquei?" Ele perguntou preocupado, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos.

"N-Não." Merlin engasgou no meio da palavra, virando metade do corpo em sua direção. "Eu…eu acho que vou tomar um banho." O moreno disse sentando-se e depois caminhando até o banheiro.

Arthur deitou-se de costas por alguns minutos. Encarando o teto do quarto. _"Que porra eu fiz?"_ ele se perguntava.

Ele deu um nó no preservativo e colocou-o no chão, ao lado da cama, sentou-se procurando por sua cueca e vestiu-a apressadamente, mesmo sabendo que seu pau estaria grudado nela quando a tirasse, em casa. Alcançou suas calças ao lado da cama deslizou-as para cima. Mas, quando se levantou, a tontura e o enjoo o obrigaram a sentar-se novamente.

Foi então que ele ouviu o chuveiro desligar.

"Droga." Ele praguejou, voltando a se deitar, fingindo que dormia.

Arthur ouviu a porta do banheiro ser aberta e Merlin caminhar em sua direção.

"Arthur." O jovem chamou de forma tímida.

Ele não respondeu. Merlin caminhou ao redor da cama e Arthur atreveu-se a entreabrir um dos olhos. Ele viu quando Merlin abaixou-se para recolher a camisinha e as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. O moreno depositou sua camisa sobre uma cadeira e voltou para o banheiro.

Logo o garoto apagou a luz do banheiro e voltou para a cama, deitando-se o mais afastado de Arthur que podia. O loiro praguejou mentalmente, sabendo que estava sendo um completo imbecil, mas ele não sabia o que falar. Mesmo que não conseguisse explicar como, ele sabia que Merlin ainda estava acordado, quando o próprio Arthur enfim pegou no sono.

* * *

Arthur abriu os olhos, incomodado com a luz que batia em seu rosto. Ele franziu o cenho, não reconhecendo o quarto onde estava e sentou-se na cama, quando as lembranças da noite anterior invadiram sua mente.

"Droga!" Ele murmurou quando virou a cabeça para trás, constatando que Merlin ainda dormia, encolhido do outro lado da cama.

Ele levantou-se lentamente, alcançando seu _pager_ no bolso da calça. Haviam três mensagens do hospital ali. Na última lia-se _"ONR avaliação sobre MC"_.

Arthur suspirou. A última mensagem havia sido enviada há apenas alguns minutos e ele provavelmente teria que avaliar esse paciente quando chegasse ao hospital. _"Ótimo! Tudo que eu preciso para melhorar meu humor."_ Ele pensou, ranzinza.

Ele caminhou o mais silenciosamente que pôde pelo quarto até a cadeira onde estava sua camisa e constatou que Merlin havia colocado suas meias ali também. Seus sapatos estavam aos pés da cadeira.

Ele sentou-se e calçou lentamente suas meias e sapatos antes de levantar-se para vestir sua camisa. Já estava começando a abotoá-la, quando levantou os olhos e deparou-se com os olhos azuis de Merlin o encarando. O garoto estava deitado de lado, seu rosto estampava uma expressão entre enojada e magoada. _"Merda!"_ Arthur praguejou mentalmente.

"Eu não queria te acordar." Arthur murmurou, evitando o olhar do moreno, enquanto continuava a abotoar a camisa.

Merlin não respondeu. O garoto ainda o encarava, mas agora seus olhos estavam meio perdidos.

"Eu tenho que ir. Tenho que trabalhar." Arthur disse, coçando atrás da orelha.

"Vou abrir a porta para você." Merlin disse de maneira fria.

Arthur xingou em silêncio ao segui-lo em direção ao corredor. Ele terminou de abotoar a camisa e notou que Merlin estava com uma calça de pijamas que pendia sobre sua pélvis, mostrando um pouco da porção superior da bunda do garoto. Rapidamente desviou os olhos, tentando expulsar sem êxito as imagens de um Merlin corado gemendo abaixo de si.

"Sobre ontem à noite…" Merlin começou a dizer.

Arthur sabia o que ele ia dizer, mas não queria ouvir aquilo. Não queria ter que lidar com aquilo. Ele não _sabia_ como lidar com aquilo. Então ele fez a pior coisa que poderia, algo do qual sentiria vergonha toda vez que se lembrasse.

"Me desculpe por ter desmaiado em sua cama." Arthur ouviu-se dizer, como se fosse uma pessoa completamente diferente.

"Bem…não tem problema." Merlin disse, surpreso. "Depois…"

"Quer dizer, eu nem sei como vim parar aqui, pra começo de conversa." Arthur cortou-o, impedindo que ele dissesse exatamente o que não queria ouvir. "A última coisa que me lembro é de estarmos jantando no restaurante."

A mágoa nos olhos do garoto fez com que Arthur pensasse em pedir desculpas e dizer a verdade, mas agora que havia feito aquilo, teria que ir até o fim.

"Eu te garanto que não costumo fazer isso. Não daria trabalho pra um desconhecido se não estivesse tão bêbado." Arthur disse, tentando sorrir de forma brincalhona, mas o seu sorriso saiu forçado.

Merlin encarou-o por alguns instantes antes de abaixar o olhar.

"Eu também não lembro o que aconteceu ontem." Merlin disse. "Bebi muito vinho no restaurante. E aquela dose de _whisky_. Álcool realmente não é o meu forte."

Arthur sabia que o outro estava mentindo. Merlin não havia bebido tanto assim e mesmo que tivesse bebido, ele provavelmente estaria sentindo-se dolorido àquela manhã. Aquilo fez com que Arthur sentisse ao mesmo tempo grato por Merlin não confrontá-lo e estranhamente decepcionado. Uma parte dele _ansiava_ que Merlin o questionasse, que exigisse uma explicação para suas atitudes na noite anterior.

O celular de Arthur tocou nesse momento e ele logo alcançou-o, atendendo.

"Dr. Pendragon." Ele disse antes de olhar o identificador de chamadas.

" _Onde diabos você está?"_ Era a voz de Morgana que soava do outro lado da linha.

"Desculpa, Gana. Eu dormi demais. Perdi a hora." Ele resmungou, evitando os olhos de Merlin, que o fitavam com uma intensidade avassaladora.

" _Espero que você tenha uma desculpa melhor quando chegar. Agravaine está possesso porque você não chegou no horário de saída dele e já reclamou com Uther."_

"Eu chego aí em quinze minutos." Arthur disse, desligando o telefone, sem esperar resposta.

Merlin ainda o encarava, mas agora o olhar do garoto adquirira um tom totalmente diferente. Um que Arthur só vira na noite anterior, no _pub_. Merlin estava com raiva.

"Acho melhor você ir logo." Merlin disse abrindo a porta e empurrando-o para fora. "Meus pais chegarão daqui a pouco e não quero ter que explicar porque tem um homem na nossa casa. Tenha um bom dia." Ele terminou, fechando a porta na cara de Arthur.

Parado, atônito, encarando a porta de madeira, Arthur não podia dizer que não havia merecido aquilo, mas isso não o impedia de ficar frustrado. Só sabia de uma coisa: nunca mais deixaria Morgana convencê-lo de nada em sua vida. Não estaria nessa situação se não fosse por ela.


End file.
